10-Codes
This page lists all CnR 10-Codes 10-Codes *10-0: Use Caution *10-1: Signal Weak *10-2: Signal Good *10-3: Stop Transmitting *10-4: Okay, Affirmative *10-5: Relay To *10-6: Busy Unless Urgent *10-7: Murder *10-8: In Service in a $veh at $loc *10-9: Say Again, Repeat *10-10: Negative, No *10-11: On Duty *10-12: Stand By *10-13: Follow Me *10-14: Message/Information *10-15: Message Delivered *10-16: Reply To Message *10-17: Robbery *10-18: Urgent *10-19: In Contact *10-20: Location: $loc *10-21: Assault *10-22: Disregard, Nevermind *10-23: Arrived at Location *10-24: Sexual Assault *10-25: Meet With Person *10-26: ETA *10-27: Drivers License Check *10-28: Weapon Activity *10-29: I Need a Medic $loc *10-30: Danger/Caution *10-31: Pick Up Person *10-32: # Units Needed *10-33: Requesting Help Immediately at $loc *10-34: Vehicle Theft *10-35: Roadblock set up at $loc *10-36: Security Check *10-37: Drunk Driving *10-38: Having Computer Problems… *10-39: Use lights/sirens...(Urgent) *10-40: No lights/sirens...(Silent) *10-41: Beginning Tour of Duty at $time *10-42: Ending Tour of Duty at $time *10-43: Shuttle *10-44: Permission to Leave *10-45: Human Remains at $loc *10-46: Assist Motorist *10-47: Kidnapping *10-48: Subject Disturbing the Peace *10-49: Abandoned Vehicle *10-50: Traffic Collision *10-51: Suspect on Foot *10-52: Ambulance Needed at $loc *10-53: Dispatch *10-54: Change to Channel *10-55: Intoxicated Driver *10-56: Intoxicated Pedestrian *10-57: Hit and Run *10-58: Air Plane Crash *10-59: Unlawful Driver *10-60: Suspected Hacking *10-61: I'm a noob! *10-62: Attempting PIT *10-63: Going to Hospital *10-64: Going to a Restaurant *10-65: Going to Ammunation *10-66: Major Crime Alert *10-67: PM me *10-68: GiveCash To *10-69: Rape, Sexual Misconduct *10-70: Lost Visual with Suspect $loc *10-71: Drug Activity *10-72: Aborting Pursuit $loc *10-73: Missing Person *10-74: Civil Disturbance *10-75: Domestic Problem *10-76: Bribe *10-77: Return to *10-78: Backup Needed at $loc *10-79: Notify Coroner *10-80: In Pursuit with $sus $loc *10-81: Illegal Fishing/Hunting *10-82: Car Occupied Multiple Times *10-83: Suspect Hidden on Radar $loc *10-84: Multiple Suspect in the Area Of $loc *10-85: Suspect Down/Custody $loc *10-86: Crime in Progress at $loc *10-87: Illegal Drug Activity *10-88: Suspect has a Gun $loc *10-89: Bomb Threat *10-90: I Need a New Vehicle *10-91: Carrying Illegal Items *10-92: Theft *10-93: Misuse of Communicator *10-94: Me *10-95: At Police Station *10-96: Mental Subject/Problems *10-97: Test Communicator *10-98: Prison Break by $Esc *10-99: Wanted/Stolen *10-100: Taking 5 Minute Break *10-101: LOL! *10-102: My Game Crashed *10-103: Noob Cop/Cops!! *10-104: Crooked Cop Aiding Suspect *10-105: On Patrol at $loc *10-106: Escort *10-107: Land *10-108: Air *10-109: Water *10-110: Innocent *10-111: Yellow, seems cooperative *10-112: Yellow, uncooperative *10-113: Orange, Warrant Issued *10-114: Most Wanted *10-115: Backup Needed, 1 unit $loc *10-116: Backup Needed, Multiple Units $loc *10-117: Do I have backup coming to $loc? *10-118: Suspect Fleeing into Country Side at $loc *10-119: Pursuit Halted/Stand Still $loc *10-120: Good Job! *10-121: Getting a New Vehicle *10-122: Escort *10-123: Ticket Issued to $sus *10-124: $sus Paid their Ticket *10-125: Joining Pursuit $loc $dir *10-126: Returning to Patrol Zone *10-127: Vehicle Lightly Damaged *10-128: Vehicle Heavily Damaged *10-129: Flat Tire *10-130: Robbery/Hold Up *10-131: Casino Robbery *10-132: Bank Robbery *10-133: Hit Contract *10-134: Returning to City Limits from $loc *10-135: Roadblock *10-136: Intercepting Suspect from $loc Going $dir *10-137: Shoot the Suspect's Tire *10-138: Suspect in a Vehicle *10-139: Suspect has a Weapon *10-140: Deathmatching *10-141: Friendly Fire *10-142: Which way are you heading? *10-143: Requesting Pickup $loc *10-144: Requesting Fast Pursuit Unit $loc *10-145: Requesting Air Support $loc *10-146: Requesting Boat Support $loc *10-147: Dispatch, Requesting Assignment *10-148: Fog - Air unit out of service. *10-149: Rustler Moving in to shoot, back off! $loc *10-150: I'm out of Ammo *10-151: Out of Service at $loc *10-152: Going to Location *10-153: $dir Bound *10-154: Assignment Complete *10-155: Registration Check *10-156: Requesting Roadblock Immediately, we're at $loc *10-157: Gang Activity *10-158: Investigate Vehicle *10-159: Suspect has gotten Away $loc *10-160: In Hot Pursuit!!! $loc $dir $Bound *10-161: Burglary Category:Commands